Por Você
by Annie213
Summary: Milo precisa aprender que o mundo não gira em torno dele e Camus pode ajudálo nisso, mas não será da forma mais fácil. [A.U.YAOI Milo x Camus]
1. Castigo

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ aparecem em __**itálico**_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Por Você**

**Capítulo 1: Castigo**

Só mais um primeiro dia de aula na Aster's School. Camus andava distraído pelos corredores do colégio. Verdade que não era mais um ano qualquer na escola, era seu último ano...

Ia virar no próximo corredor à direita, mas parou ao ouvir risos debochados e encostando-se na parede pôs-se a observar discretamente. Milo e MdM pichavam com canetas pretas grossas na porta da sala dos professores os mais diversos símbolos e alguns insultos . Rodou os olhos e suspirou... Não era nenhuma novidade, era um tipo de recepção de boas-vindas que eles davam a todos dos colégios.

Não se importou e entrou no corredor, caminhando discreto mas MdM entrou na sua frente, impedindo sua passagem. Não sabia direito porque o garoto tinha aquele apelido: Máscara da morte... Parece que era porquê o outro adorava se vingar de todos que atravessavam seu caminho... De uma forma ou de outra.

-Ô "nerdzinho" , se você contar pra alguém que fizemos isso, você vai ter que se ver comigo. –disse, ameaçadoramente. Camus não se moveu nenhum centímetro, olhando-o diretamente.

-Como se eu não tivesse mais nada a fazer do que perder meu tempo com vocês. –disse, simplesmente.

-Ora... quem você _pensa_ que é? –disse MdM, irritado.

-Deixa ele, MdM, não vale a pena. –manifestou-se Milo pela primeira vez sem olhá-los, tampando a caneta e jogando-a no lixo. Começou a andar para o fim do corredor, despreocupado.

-Não se mete com a gente, ô francesinho. –disse MdM, empurrando-o e seguindo Milo.

-Idiotas... –resmungou Camus. Voltando a seu caminho, em direção oposta a dos outros dois.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

O restante do dia seguia-se normalmente, sem nenhuma grande novidade: alunos novos, alguns trabalhos passados pelos professores, o cronograma do bimestre havia sido passado... Nada que lhe importasse realmente. No intervalo de uma das aulas, o professor de teatro, Shion, lhe perguntara se ele estava interessado em fazer uma pesquisa sobre temas teatrais, estilos, peças famosas, etc. Dissera que em troca conversaria com os outros professores para que acrescentassem pontos em suas médias, mas Camus disse que não era necessário. Interessava-se pelo assunto, não seria nada sacrificante para ele fazer a pesquisa.

Não que pensasse em atuar, se fosse trabalhar no ramo, sem dúvidas escolheria os bastidores. Não lhe agradava a idéia de vários olhos em cima dele, por mais que isso acontecesse com alguma freqüência. Também, não era um tipo que podia ser chamado de comum: ruivo, cabelos lisos e compridos, olhos azuis. Uma beleza exótica e única.

Encontrava-se na sala de aula passando os olhos por um livro sobre História Geral, quando ouviu porta ser aberta. Olhou para trás ao ouvir seu nome.

-Com licença, professor Dohko. –pediu Shion, o professor de teatro, sorrindo, no que foi retribuído. –Camus, pode vir comigo por favor?

Camus fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e o seguiu.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Milo ouvia, já há algum tempo, o sermão do_ idiota_ do vice-diretor Tatsume. Sem prestar a mínima atenção, é claro. Até parece que daria ouvido a um _ignorante _como aquele _indivíduo_ a sua frente... Não podia evitar olhar para outros lados e suspirar de vez em quando, aliás, estava com uma enorme vontade de começar a gritar "lá-lá-lá-lá" para abafar aquela voz _irritante. _

Tinha assumido a responsabilidade pela "brincadeira" de antes. MdM teria sérios problemas com os pais (mesmo já estando próximo da maioridade), se levasse uma suspensão logo no primeiro dia de aula, e como o seu pai não dava a mínima para ele mesmo... Ouviu a porta da diretoria ser aberta e virou-se para ver quem tinha entrado. Viu que eram Shion, o coordenador e professor de teatro, e Camus, um colega de sala. Estudavam juntos desde... sempre? Mas nunca tinham conversado. De qualquer modo, não ia muito com a cara dele.

Ao sentir o olhar sério de Shion sobre si, se sentiu nervoso. Respeitava Shion... ele sim sabia impor respeito e tinha grande credibilidade entre os alunos. Às vezes, o livrava de sérias enrascadas na escola. Shion achava, verdadeiramente, que Milo só aprontava para chamar a atenção do pai, o que Milo negava, é claro, e por isso defendia-o de vez em quando. Mas dessa vez, por aquele olhar, Milo achava que não se safaria tão fácil.

-Com licença, senhor Tatsume. –pediu Shion, gentilmente. –Eu gostaria de propor...

-Espere um momento, Shion! –disse Tatsume, irritado. –Você não vai tentar ajudar o Milo de novo, não é?

-Não, só vou lhe propor um castigo.

-Olha, eu sou o vice-diretor, eu posso decidir isso sozinho.

-Sem o consentimento do sr. Kido. –disse Shion.

-O que quer dizer? –disse levantando-se de sua cadeira, exaltado. Shion não demonstrava nenhuma reação. Os olhares de Milo e Camus encontraram-se por um instante, mas os dois olharam para outro lado. Estavam um pouco preocupados com qual seria o resultado daquela provável discussão.

-Nada demais, mas não é verdade que o senhor foi escolhido para substituir o Sr. Kido, que encontra-se doente, pela neta dele? Que tem apenas treze anos? –perguntou Shion, sério. E todos ali identificaram aquilo como um "ponha-se no seu lugar". Milo sorriu e Camus, com muito esforço, escondeu seu próprio sorriso. –Bom, mas o que eu gostaria de propor era que Milo participasse do grupo de teatro. –Os outros três olharam-no interrogativamente. –Ele faria um trabalho junto com Camus. –Ao ouvir isso, Camus ficou um pouco desgostoso.

-Mas isso é muito pouco! –reclamou Tatsume. –Ele degradou nossa escola e ainda por cima, ofendeu professores!

-Sim, mas não é só isso. –disse Shion, sorrindo, no que Milo, ao perceber, ficou um pouco temeroso com o que viria a seguir. –Milo também terá que participar de uma peça.

-O quê? –perguntou Milo, assustado. Os atletas não gostavam de se relacionar com o clube de teatro... Eram duas coisas totalmente distintas naquela escola, e ele teria que ouvir piadinhas do time sobre sua atuação o ano inteiro se tivesse que participar disso.

-Então, está bem. –disse Tatsume, sorrindo satisfeito em ver a reação de Milo.

-Feito. –disse Shion simplesmente, saindo da sala acompanhado de Camus.

_Ah não... O Shion me paga. _, pensou Milo, também saindo da sala após algum tempo.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Essa eu quero ver... –dizia Shura, rindo. –Milo, você? No teatro?

-Vai ser hilário... –continuou Aiolia.

-Desajeitado do jeito que é, vai derrubar o cenário inteiro. –apoiou MdM.

-Olha aqui, dá pra vocês pararem? –Milo disse, bravo. –Já 'tá muito ruim sem seus comentários... E, você, MdM? Não se esqueça que eu assumi a culpa pra te salvar, seu desgraçado mal agradecido.

-Ah, foi mal Milo... –respondeu MdM, constrangido. –Mas você sabe como são as coisas e eu...

-Eu sei, sei... mas não dá pra vocês guardarem seus comentários pelo menos para depois da peça?

-Ok. –responderam.

Camus se aproximava do grupo a passos rápidos. Se teria que fazer o trabalho com aquele... _garoto_, era melhor resolver tudo de uma vez.

-Licença... Milo, quando vamos nos encontrar para fazer o trabalho? –perguntou ao chegar no grupinho.

Milo olhou-o de cima abaixo, como se estivesse analisando-o.

-Hum... Que tal... –sorriu irônico. –nunca? –alguns garotos que estavam ali riram, entre eles MdM; outros pareceram ficar constrangidos com a situação.

Camus sentiu uma vontade **enorme **de dar a resposta que aquele idiota arrogante merecia, mas preferiu ser o mais frio possível. Indiferença era a melhor resposta para _pessoas _como_ aquele ser _à sua frente

-Está bem, quem vai perder será você. –Camus disse, dando de ombros. –Só faça o favor de avisar o professor Shion sobre sua decisão. –e saiu.

Após Camus ter saído os outros também se manifestaram.

-Milo, você não deveria ter falado com o Camus assim. –reprovou Shura. -Ele poderia mesmo te ajudar com o trabalho. Com certeza o que Shion vai te mandar pesquisar não será tão simples assim, e o Camus entende sobre essas coisas.

-Ai, eu não vou com a cara dele. Muito cheio de si esse francesinho. –respondeu.

-'Tá bem, você que sabe. O problema é todo seu afinal. –disse Shura.

Milo ficou pensativo por um instante, mas depois decidiu ir de uma vez falar com Shion.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

-Professor Shion. –chamou o professor que estava ensaiando alguns alunos no palco.

-Olá Milo. E então, conversou com Camus sobre como vão fazer o trabalho? Eu já passei para ele tudo o que têm que pesquisar e expliquei exatamente o que quero. –disse Shion, descendo do palco e se afastando dele com Milo.

-Professor, então acho que terá que explicar tudo novamente.

-Como? –perguntou Shion, sério.

-Eu disse para o Camus que não ia fazer o trabalho com ele. –respondeu em um tom de voz mais baixo, sentando-se junto com o professor em duas cadeiras para o público em um canto do teatro.

-Ah, sim. Então está bem, Milo, como quiser. –disse Shion simplesmente. Milo olhou-o confuso, afinal, estava esperando levar uma bronca e tanto.

-Quê? –a pergunta escapou-lhe pelos lábios.

-Bem, eu quero que faça uma pesquisa detalhada dos estilos que vou lhe passar, os temas, as épocas, explicando suas principais características, citando seus principais autores e peças. E finalizando: quero uma crítica muito bem feita sobre cada um dos temas. –disse Shion calmamente, mas satisfeito com a expressão confusa que Milo apresentou depois que ele terminou de falar.

-Pode... repetir?

-Ahn... –disse, parecendo pensativo. –Não. –respondeu. -Porque pela sua expressão, mesmo que eu repetisse dez vezes, você não entenderia o que estou lhe passando para fazer.

-Mas... é muita coisa! –indignou-se o escorpiano.

-Ah, você acha? –disse Shion, cínico. –Então espero que reconsidere, e peça desculpas ao Camus, pôs conhecendo sua _gentileza_, meu caro Milo, tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que você não falou com ele da forma mais educada, estou certo?

-Eu... –começou Milo meio tonto, mas recompôs-se. –Fique sabendo que eu não vou pedir desculpa pr'aquele... pro Camus! Afinal, é só um trabalho de detenção... Não é tão importante assim. –disse, dando de ombros.

-Não, não é tão importante. De fato, essa nota não será acrescentada em sua média. –Milo sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. -Porém, se eu não achar que o trabalho foi **muito** bem feito, você não terá que participar de apenas uma peça, Milo, e sim de _várias_.

-Mas você não avisou isso! É injusto!

-Escuta aqui, Milo. –disse Shion, levantando-se. -Eu estou CANSADO de te salvar das confusões em que se mete. Quantas vezes você acha que já podia ter sido expulso? Eu sempre te ajudei porque sei que você tem problemas sérios com seu pai, mas ao invés de você me agradecer sendo mais responsável, você se prova cada vez mais um garoto mimado e infantil que não sabe se comportar como um homem! Sim, porque você não é mais nenhuma criança!–explodiu Shion. Preocupava-se com Milo e exatamente por isso tinha que lhe dizer umas verdades que ele estava precisando ouvir há um bom tempo. –Você é muito egoísta, sabia?

-Eu? Egoísta? –respondeu irritado, também pondo-se de pé. –Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

-Ah, é sim! Egoísta! Sei que você tem problemas, mas TODOS nós temos! Algumas pessoas enfrentam problemas muito piores do que os seus. Pare de achar que o mundo gira em torno de você! Isso só está mostrando que você é um grande imbecil, e eu realmente não quero achar que você é um, Milo. Confio em você, por favor, não me decepcione. –finalizou, mais calmo.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, Milo voltou a se sentar e perguntou baixo:

-Por isso me passou o trabalho?

-Sim. –respondeu o outro. -Desculpe-me pelo jeito que falei, mas sabe que me preocupo com você, não sabe?

-Sei, tudo bem. Mas no que esse trabalho vai me ajudar? –perguntou.

-Não é exatamente da forma que você está pensando. –disse, sorrindo. –E procure o Camus, peça desculpas para ele.

-Ele não vai aceitar minhas desculpas. –disse virando o rosto para outro lado, meio infantil.

-Vai sim, o que não quer dizer que será fácil. Mas prometa-me que vai tentar... de verdade.

-Está bem, eu prometo. –disse como que cansado.

-Ótimo. –falou Shion, dando uns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do estudante.

_**Continua... **_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000X00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**N/A:**_Bom, essa história era para ter sido postada no dia do aniversário do Milo, porém, eu estive ocupada com umas coisas da escola, e não deu para postar no níver do Miluxo. _

**Ah, e eu queria dedicar essa história a duas escorpianas que eu adoro: **_a __**Litha-chan**__, que eu agradeço muito por ter lido minhas histórias e de quem eu sou fã, e a __**minha prima querida**__ e baixinha xD __**Simone!**__ Porque eu adoro muito ela né? E com ela eu posso falar de tudo que a conversa rende horas... dias... xD_

_E eu sei que no primeiro capítulo ainda não aconteceu nada de muito importante, mas se vocês comentassem eu ficaria feliz! \o/_

**Super beijo pra quem se der ao trabalho de lê xD, pois me deixa muito feliz! **

_Annie. _


	2. Desculpas

Categoria: Romance Yaoi

Categoria: **Romance Yaoi**

_**N/A**_ _Eu não possuo Saint Seiya, infelizmente, garanto que iria ser mais legal vê-los namorando...Pra quê tanta luta? Paz e Amor...Voltando da viagem...Saint Seiya é propriedade de __**Kurumada, Toei**__ e __**Bandai**__ e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_Os __**pensamentos**__ aparecem em __**itálico.**_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

**Por Você**

**Capítulo 2: Desculpas... **

**No dia seguinte...**

Milo encontrava-se sentado em uma das escadas da escola. Encostado na parede pensava no que tinha que fazer, e até parecia simples: pedir desculpas a Camus. Talvez não fosse realmente tão difícil, pensava, o problema era que não _queria_ pedir desculpas.

De repente, notou que o colega de sala ia até um dos bebedouros que ficavam em frente à escada, junto à janela de vidro. Percebeu que Camus não tinha lhe visto e esperou que ele se virasse para ver sua reação. Queria saber se poderia ou não seguir com sua pequena "missão" naquele momento. Camus se virou e Milo observou atentamente em busca de algum sinal, mas nenhum se refletiu no rosto do outro. Levantou-se e caminhou até ele.

-Posso falar com você? –perguntou, tentando soar o mais cordial possível.

-Fala. –o outro respondeu simplesmente.

-Eu queria... –forçou uma tosse. –Queria... _tepedirdesculpas_...

-Desculpe? –Camus perguntou.

Milo se acalmou, juntando toda a dignidade que conseguiu reunir e repetiu: -Eu... queria te pedir desculpas... –disse conformado. –pelo jeito que falei com você naquela hora...

-Ah... –o ruivo ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas, como que analisando o que o outro tinha dito, e tornou a baixá-las. –Tudo bem, se é só isso, sem problemas. –finalizou calmamente.

-Sério? –Milo surpreendeu-se. –Sem ressentimentos?

-Sim. –disse simplesmente.

-Bom, então está tudo bem? –voltou a perguntar, agora se referindo veladamente ao trabalho.

-Claro. –Camus respondeu e começou a andar, fazendo-lhe um leve aceno de despedida.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

-Pronto, consegui. –dizia Milo a Shion, cinco minutos após ter conversado com Camus.

Shion parou de mexer nos materiais que usaria para o cenário da próxima peça e olhou-o desconfiado. –Está falando sério?

-Sim, acabei de falar com o "CDFzinho". –confirmou o escorpiano encostado em uma das paredes do teatro. –Foi mais fácil do que eu pensava.

-Bem, se é assim, fale com ele sobre como vão começar o trabalho... –disse, voltando a tarefa anterior.

-Eu?

-É óbvio. O Camus estará lhe ajudando, não é uma obrigação dele.

Milo rodou os olhos, se desencostando da parede. –Está bem, vou falar com ele sobre isso. –começou a andar em direção a saída do teatro.

Shion observou-o ir embora, pensativo. –Estranho... Não acredito que Camus tenha aceitado tão fácil assim... –murmurou, pensando alto. –Só resta esperar os atos seguintes... –voltou ao seu trabalho.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

-Camus! –Milo chamou ao enxergar o colega próximo fechando um dos armários no corredor.

-O que foi? –observou Milo se aproximar.

-Quando vamos começar o trabalho que Shion passou?

-Perdão? –aparentou confusão.

-O quê? –perguntou Milo, realmente confuso.

-Não entendi sobre o que está falando.

-Ora, você sabe! –retrucou impaciente. –O trabalho que você vai me ajudar...

-Ah, claro. O seu castigo, imagino que esteja falando disso...

-Sim... –tornou Milo, irritando-se com a "enrolação" do outro. –Então, quando vamos começar?

-Bom, eu não vou fazer trabalho nenhum, não sei porque está me perguntando isso. –falou, simplesmente.

-Como?

-Você me ouviu.

-Sim, ouvi! Mas não estou entendendo... você disse que...

-Eu desculpei sua atitude. Nunca disse que faria o trabalho com você. Sinto muito que tenha entendido errado... –e começou a andar na direção contrária a Milo.

-Mas... ! –Milo estava incrédulo. -Por que? –rapidamente se colocou no caminho do ruivo, impedindo sua passagem.

-Porque você claramente não está interessado em fazer o trabalho... E eu não vou perder o meu tempo, que não é muito, me preocupando com coisas que não darão resultados. –respondeu, sem alterar o tom de voz.

-Mas... você gosta de ajudar no teatro... gosta destas coisas!

-Sim, gosto.

-Então, qual é o problema em me ajudar?

-Como eu já disse, não perco meu tempo me preocupando com coisas que sei que não darão resultado. Não vale a pena. Agora, com licença. –voltou a andar deixando o outro parado no corredor. Sorriu quase imperceptivelmente ao sentir o olhar do outro sobre si. Se olhar matasse, tinha certeza que já teria caído morto.

Depois que viu o outro sair do corredor, Milo encostou-se nos armários junto às paredes bufando. Não acreditava que tinha sido feito de idiota por aquele ser de cabelos vermelhos... _**Que raiva**__..., _pensou, dando um suspiro de frustração em seguida. _E agora? O que eu faço?_, perguntava-se mentalmente. _Bom, eu posso pedir a ajuda de outra pessoa... _, sorriu, ao pensar nisso. _Não vai ser difícil... _Sim, não iria ser difícil. Simplesmente usaria seu charme e sua popularidade a seu favor. Tinha certeza que várias pessoas se prontificariam... Alargou ainda mais o sorriso. Hora de agir...

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

-Lucy... –aproximou-se de uma garota magrinha com cabelos presos que estava na sala de aula, sentada em uma carteira próxima a mesa do professor.

A garota apenas o olhou com ar aparvalhado, abrindo e fechando a boca duas vezes, mas sem nada dizer. Milo sorriu de leve: ia ser mais fácil do que imaginava. Olhou o francês em uma carteira mais ao fundo com ar de superioridade e voltou novamente o olhar à garota:

-Olá... –cumprimentou-a, com o propósito de que ela dissesse algo.

-Oi Milo... –disse baixo, ainda com ar aparvalhado.

Milo sabia que estava sendo um cretino fazendo aquilo, nunca conversava com a menina e agora estava usando-a apenas para conseguir o trabalho. Não era_ feia_... era apenas _sem graça_.

-Eu queria pedir que você me ajudasse com um trabalho... Sobre teatro. Então, o que me diz? Pode me ajudar?

-Eu... Bom, eu não entendo muito sobre este assunto... Mas posso tentar. –respondeu ela, sorrindo.

-Que ótimo. Eu posso falar com você sobre isso depois, então? –sorriu Milo.

-Cl-claro... Quando quiser. –a garota deu um sorriso meio abobalhado.

-Está bem, muito obrigada. –voltou a olhar para o francês enquanto se afastava do lugar onde estava, como que o desafiando mas apenas recebeu em troca um sorriso quase imperceptível, transparecendo sarcasmo. Irritou-se, mas apenas foi se juntar aos amigos no fundo das duas fileiras do outro lado da sala.

Ao chegar lá, recebeu olhares curiosos e Aiolia foi o primeiro a perguntar:

-Por que estava falando com a Lucy?

-Eu tenho que conseguir alguém para fazer o trabalho para mim, certo? –viu MDM sorrir ao ouvir isso.

-E o francês?

-Não precisa ser ele, precisa? Aposto que a Lucy vai fazer um trabalho até melhor que o dele.

-Se você diz... -Shura falou, começando a conversar com os amigos sobre outras coisas.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

-Camus! –ouviu seu nome ser chamado na rua pouco movimentada, enquanto voltava da escola para casa. Virou-se para avistar alguém conhecido um pouco longe de onde estava, vindo em sua direção.

-Olá Saga. –sorriu.

-Como está? –perguntou Saga quando já estava próximo do outro, observando-o com cuidado.

-Ótimo, não se preocupe. –viu que o outro continuava analisando-o e perguntou: -E o Kanon?

-Ah... –viu Saga olhar para o céu com um ar cansado antes de lhe responder. –Foi demitido do emprego...

-De novo...

-Sim.

-Motivo? –perguntou, conhecendo o gêmeo.

-Acho que brigou com um dos superiores, algo assim.

-Ou ele tem muito azar com os chefes, ou é impulsivo e genioso **demais**...

-A segunda opção é mais provável... Kanon não gosta de obedecer a ordens, nem mesmo seguir conselhos... Os meus ele nem ouve. –falou o geminiano, com o semblante fechado.

-E você, como está? –perguntou, tentando tirar o outro dos pensamentos que pareciam desagradáveis. Devia ter brigado com o irmão de novo.

-Bem. Comigo está tudo bem... –respondeu, não o olhando diretamente.

Camus observou-o e falou depois de algum tempo, um pouco hesitante, não queria parecer intrometido: -Você tem que parar de se preocupar com todos à sua volta, Saga... Você... parece que carrega o peso do mundo nas costas o tempo todo.

-Eu tento, mas...

-Você é assim. –disse Camus. –Desde que me lembro, sempre foi assim.

-Isso não é nada bom, sabe? –falou sorrindo. –Bom, eu tenho que ir trabalhar. Até mais, Camus.

-Até mais. –respondeu, vendo o outro se afastar com um leve aceno.

O dia estava frio... Sentiu um vento bater em seu rosto e bagunçar seus cabelos... Voltou a andar, apreciando o clima.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

Caminhava lentamente pela rua onde morava, conversando com Aiolia... Ou discutindo... Mas isso não era nada de anormal. Os dois moravam no mesmo prédio e eram amigos há muito tempo, sempre brigavam e discutiam, mas sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro sempre que precisassem.

Estava revidando algo que Aiolia tinha dito quando o outro interrompeu seu argumento:

-Shaka! –o leonino disse alto.

Milo olhou para frente do prédio onde morava e viu um loiro com cabelos compridos acenando levemente para eles. Os dois andaram rapidamente até ele.

-Posso saber por que não foi a escola? –indagou o escorpiano, acusadoramente. –Estava com saudades. –completou depois, sorrindo.

-Cheguei ontem da Índia, Milo. –respondeu simplesmente. –Estava cansado. Também estava com saudades de vocês, por incrível que pareça. –Milo fez uma careta para ele em resposta.

-O Aiolos não me deixaria faltar à escola por isso. –Aiolia comentou. –Seus pais fazem tudo o que você quer, por isso que você é assim. Mimado. –sorriu.

-Diferente de vocês dois, eu faço por merecer. –rebateu. -Nunca me meto em confusões na escola, por exemplo.

-Por falar nisso, Shaka, o Milo tem um castigo para cumprir. –piscou para o loiro.

-Obrigado, Aiolia. –rangeu os dentes para o leonino, que sorriu ironicamente em resposta.

-O Shion não conseguiu te salvar desta vez, Milo? –perguntou Shaka, cruzando os braços e sorrindo sadicamente. –Se não fosse por ele, você já teria sido expulso há séculos...

-O carinho com que vocês me tratam é impressionante. –encostou-se no portão do prédio.

-Mas voltando ao assunto: qual castigo?

-Sha, o nosso querido amigo participará de uma peça de teatro imposta pelo Shion, além de ter que fazer um trabalho. Que tal? –disse o leonino, colocando a mão no ombro de Milo enquanto falava. O loiro apenas riu ao receber a informação.

-Não se eu puder dissuadir o Shion dessa idéia. –falou Milo, afastando-se do leonino fingindo birra.

-Duvido que consiga... –Shaka disse. –Shion está tentando fazer com que você tome jeito, não vai desistir da idéia.

-Mas eu não vou conseguir participar de uma peça! –exasperou-se.

-Por que não pede ajuda a alguém? Alguém que participe do grupo de teatro? –sugeriu o virginiano para ajudar ao amigo.

-Não conheço ninguém de lá...

-Peça ajuda ao Camus... –Aiolia falou, sorrindo, recebendo um olhar assassino em resposta.

-Ao Camus? –Shaka olhou para o amigo, curioso. Depois pareceu pensar na sugestão por um momento. –Bom, apesar de ele não atuar, sempre ajuda no grupo de teatro... Talvez...

-Não, Shaka, sem talvez! O Camus falou que não quer fazer o trabalho comigo, apesar do Shion ter indicado ele para me ajudar...

-Porque você o tratou mal! –Aiolia disse.

-Eu pedi desculpas! –Milo rebateu, irritado.

-Chega! Chega, vocês dois... –Shaka interrompeu mais uma discussão. –Vamos entrar. Vamos lá em casa. –disse, abrindo o portão do prédio.

-O que vamos fazer? –perguntaram os outros ao mesmo tempo.

Shaka suspirou. –Trouxe presentes para vocês dois da viagem.

-Aê! –o leonino exclamou, entrando no prédio, bagunçando o cabelo do virginiano em um meio abraço quando passou por ele.

-O que é, o que é? –perguntou Milo, puxando o loiro depressa em direção ao hall do prédio.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

_**Segunda-feira, duas semanas depois... **_

Na sala de aula, o barulho das conversas enchia a sala enquanto Shion, que também era professor de Filosofia, não chegava na sala. Milo conversava com os amigos no fundo da sala, os mesmos lugares que geralmente ocupavam.

-Milo, por que o Shaka não senta perto de vocês nunca? Vocês são amigos, não é? –Shura perguntou, observando o loiro que tinha acabado de entrar na sala junto a Aiolia ir se sentar do outro lado.

-Mas o Shaka não pode sentar aqui! –MDM impediu Milo de responder, e este o olhou com um quê de reprovação. –Quero dizer...

-Quer dizer o quê? –Milo perguntou.

-Se o Shaka quisesse sentar aqui, MDM, você não iria impedir. –Aiolia disse, enquanto se sentava. –Ele é nosso amigo.

-Eu sei, mas ele não tem nada a ver com a gente. E não iria se sentir bem aqui. –MDM se defendeu do ar acusador dos amigos. –E eu não gosto daquele ar superior dele, simples assim. –completou, um pouco irritado.

Milo ia fazer algum comentário, mas calou-se ao perceber que o professor chegara na sala.

-Bom dia! –Shion cumprimentou-os sorrindo, sendo respondido pelos alunos. –Nós temos dois alunos novos na sala. –quando terminou de dizer isso, dois rapazes entraram na sala: um com longos cabelos lavanda e olhos verdes, e outro com um rosto muito feminino, extremamente belo. Todos os observavam, ou quase todos: Shaka erguera brevemente os olhos para os recém chegados, mas voltara seus olhos ao caderno em que escrevia algo, indiferente ao que acontecia. –Não vou dizer o nome deles, se quiserem podem perguntar a eles. Aliás, é o mínimo que devem fazer se quiserem recebê-los bem nesta sala. E espero que recebam. –olhou como se repreendesse os alunos. Andou até sua mesa e sentou-se, começando a mexer em uns livros e anotando algumas coisas. Os dois novos alunos sentaram-se em lugares no meio da sala, e depois de algum tempo, Shion levantou-se iniciando a aula.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

No intervalo das aulas, Milo seguiu ao encontro de Shion para entregar-lhe o trabalho. Obviamente, não tinha feito praticamente nada, até poderia tentar mas não gostava do assunto, e a garota sempre se oferecia para fazer tudo quando ele perguntava algo. Verdade que nos encontros deles na biblioteca, ele, _por vezes_, achava que Lucy estava prestando mais atenção nele do que no trabalho. Melhor dizendo, parecia uma entrevista: ela ficava perguntando coisas sobre ele o tempo todo. Milo respondia e tentava fugir de lá o mais rápido possível.

Chegando na sala dos professores, foi até ele e entregou o trabalho. Shion folheou o trabalho e encarou Milo sério. O escorpiano tinha plena certeza que Shion sabia que não tinha sido ele que tinha feito o trabalho.

-Vou lê-lo, Milo. Sente-se. –disse, indicando uma cadeira próxima e sentou-se em uma poltrona, começando a ler.

Milo se sentou e ficou observando Shion enquanto este lia o trabalho e rabiscava algumas coisas nele algumas vezes. Passados alguns minutos, Shion levantou novamente os olhos para Milo e sorriu:

-Milo, Milo... O que eu tinha dito a você? –perguntou lentamente.

-Que... –Milo tentou dizer, mas parou ante a expressão no rosto do outro.

-Que eu queria um trabalho muito bem feito, não foi?

-Sim.

-Pois bem. –Shion encostou as costas na poltrona. –Eu não sei quem você convenceu a fazer este trabalho para você, mas esta pessoa não se empenhou o suficiente, sinto dizer. –Milo irritou-se com o cinismo de Shion, que continuava com o mesmo sorriso no rosto. –Este trabalho não seria digno nem de uma nota razoável, quanto mais de um "Muito bom" que foi o que eu exigi de você. _Você_ faria um trabalho melhor do que este, nem que fosse apenas para fugir do teatro.

-Mas..! –Milo tentou rebater.

-Portanto, -Shion interrompeu-o. –acho que você terá de participar de todas as peças de teatro neste ano.

-Não, Shion, por favor. Qualquer coisa menos isso...

-Sinto muito, Milo. –levantou-se.

-Não, professor, por favor. –Milo se levantou também e foi até ele. –Me dá outra chance?

Shion o olhou como se o analisasse, depois suspirou. –Eu não deveria fazer isso, realmente, mas... –um pouco de esperança cresceu rapidamente em Milo. –Está bem. –Shion disse e Milo sorriu. –Você tem até sexta-feira para me entregar este trabalho pronto e bem feito.

-Mas...!

-Nem pense em discutir, Milo. Eu nem deveria lhe dar esta oportunidade, portanto é sua última chance: até o final da semana tem que me entregar este trabalho. De acordo?

-Está bem. –Milo conformou-se, imaginando só ter uma escolha. Shion sorriu.

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

-Camus! –Milo foi diretamente falar com o colega após a conversa com Shion.

-O que você quer? –perguntou Camus, censurando-o com um olhar pois Milo tinha gritado em plena biblioteca e agora os dois recebiam olhares nada amigáveis da funcionária do local.

-Eu _preciso_ da sua ajuda. –Milo confessou, aproximando-se mais do aquariano que mexia em alguns livros em uma prateleira.

-Com o quê? –olhou-o interrogativo.

-Com o trabalho.

-Pensei que tivesse que entregá-lo hoje. –disse, pegando um dos livros na prateleira e folheando-o.

-Eu... entreguei, mas não ficou bom. –Milo contou, desviando o olhar.

-A Lucy não conseguiu ajudá-lo? –Camus perguntou com a voz cheia de sarcasmo, fitando o escorpiano. Milo ia responder mas Camus o interrompeu. –De qualquer forma, não é problema meu. Não pretendo ajudá-lo, já tinha lhe dito.

-Por favor. –Milo pediu.

-Não, Milo. Eu acho melhor você pedir ajuda a outra pessoa, pois eu não vou fazer o trabalho para você, que é o que você pretende.

-Mas quando Shion indicou você para me ajudar na primeira vez, você tinha aceitado. –protestou Milo.

-Como você disse: eu ia te _ajudar_ com o trabalho, e não fazer ele para você.

-Camus, _por favor... _–Milo pediu. –Olha, eu prometo que vou fazer o trabalho. Farei o que você pedir. _Por favor._

-Quando você tem que entregá-lo? –Camus perguntou depois de ouvir o pedido. Pelo menos poderia se distrair um pouco dos problemas atuais estando ocupado.

-Esta sexta-feira.

-Tudo bem. Eu ajudo você a fazer o trabalho, porém, vamos começar hoje à tarde, aqui na biblioteca. Se você quiser minha ajuda, vai ser assim. –acrescentou, quando Milo abriu a boca para reclamar.

-Está bem, como quiser. –disse Milo. O que poderia fazer? Não tinha escolha. –Até mais tarde, então. –tomou o caminho da saída da biblioteca.

-Até. –Camus respondeu.

_**Continua... **_

**O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O.x.O**

**N/A:**_ Er... Nem sei se alguém vai ter paciência de continuar lendo depois deste capítulo... Desculpem se enrolei demais. E principalmente, desculpem a demora. U.U Vou tentar começar a escrever o próximo capítulo desta fic logo, para ver se não atrasa tanto da próxima vez. E queria pedir para vocês terem um pouco de paciência, porque acho que essa fic vai ser um pouco mais devagar. _

_Quanto às minhas outras fics (para quem está acompanhando), eu não desisti de nenhuma, juro. E nem pretendo. Mas estou tentando seguir uma ordem de atualizações para que nenhuma fique largada._

**Lembrando que esta fic é dedicada ao níver do Milo (sim, faz tempo, mas foi postada pra ele...), a Litha-chan e a minha prima Simone. \o/ Escorpianos do meu coração. xD **

_**Quero agradecer muito, muito as reviews que recebi. Recebi mais reviews no capítulo do que em qualquer outra fic minha. Obrigada!**_

**Litha-chan: **Oi! :D Que bom que você gostou, ídola! °/ husahuhsuha Todo mundo tem problemas nesta fic, você viu? O.o Eu tbm babo no Shion! xD Você não sabe como eu fiquei boba com os seus elogios! xD Beijos!

**As de Espada: **Polly! :D Muito obrigada pela review! Não sei se vou corresponder as expectativas, mas eu vou tentar. xD Beijos!!

**Simone: **Prima! \°/ hasuhauhshauhsuaushauhsu Fiquei surpresa com esta review! Vou falar pra Litha que você é fã dela. xD Que bom que você gostou! Você é suspeita pra comentar minhas fics e falar do Camus, mas tudo bem. Beijos!

**Álefe Venuah:** Cumadre! : D Obrigada por ter lido e fico contente que tenha gostado! Já neste capítulo, acho que enrolei demais com medo i.i. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Mil beijos! 'Brigada pela review!

**Haina Aquarius-sama: **Olá moça! :D Muito obrigada pela review! Bom, ta aí a continuação. . Espero que você não desista de ler! xD Beijos!

**Mia:** Olá! : D Que bom que você gostou! Muito obrigada pela review! Beijinho!

**Virgo-chan: **Madrinha amada do meu coração! envergonhada Eu que estou em falta com você! chora T.T Perdããão! Obrigada pelo elogio! Beijos!! Muito obrigada pela review e perdão de novo. T.T

**Saga de pijama: **Olá! :D Que bom que você gostou e muito obrigada pelo elogio! Eu 'tava lendo uma fic sua e tive que parar U.U, ando um pouco ocupada ultimamente. Mas eu estou adorando "Desencontros"! :D Desculpa msmo pela demora! i.i Beijos! Brigadão pela review!

**Bruna: **Querida mãe dos meus chibis! (a propósito, andamos esquecendo deles O.o) Que bom que você gostou! Perdão pela demora!! T.T Eu vou tentar incluir nosso casalzinho sim . Beijos!

**Kiara Salkys: **Oi! : D Muito obrigada pela review, querida! Hauhsuhauhs Eu amo estes dois! O Shion é demais, né? Não tem como não gostar dele. xD Beijos!

**Graziele: **Você me assustou! O.O hasuhsuhauhus Olá! Pronto, atualizei! Tô dispensada da pena, certo? O.O hsuaush 'Brigada pela review! Beijos!

**Muito obrigada por todos que estão lendo! Perdão pela demora e pela enrolação! U.U**

**Beijos! **

_Annie. _


End file.
